


i can try (you can do it)

by vampirexiumin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, Watersports, bathroom use control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexiumin/pseuds/vampirexiumin
Summary: i have to pee, Changkyun types out, his leg shaking out of anxiety as the pressure in his bladder builds. He feels bloated, full of liquid, on the brink of exploding, and he wishes he hadn’t finished that last bottle of water.His phone pings, Hyunwoo’s name lighting up on the notification.Too bad.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i can try (you can do it)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm currently fighting with a longer mx fic and just,,,needed another short thing that i could just bang out easily. this is that. 
> 
> there's very little to warn about (bc this is short i guess) that isn't already in the tags, but. shownu calls changkyun baby a fair bit, and he tells him when he can/can't use the bathroom. i personally don't think this is very watersports-y but i figured it was better safe than sorry w the tags. this has Very light d/s tones bc,,,control element obviously. at this point this note is gonna be longer than the actual drabble whoops sorry. mature rating solely bc of the Kink Is For Adults thing
> 
> i'm sorry if the formatting is weird it started fine when i was writing it in docs and then their texting back and forth was near illegible when i changed the spacing on here?? idk hopefully it's not awful
> 
> let's ignore the cringe-y title ok please and thank you
> 
> unbeta'd bc i didn't want to subject any friends or followers to piss-adjacent fic kldjfngdfg

_ i have to pee, _ Changkyun types out, his leg shaking nervously as the pressure in his bladder builds. He feels bloated, full of liquid, on the brink of exploding, and he wishes he hadn’t finished that last bottle of water. 

His phone pings, Hyunwoo’s name lighting up on the notification. _ Too bad. _

And Changkyun audibly groans. The soundproofed walls of his studio will keep it in, he knows, but the noise makes him feel embarrassed nonetheless. On top of the embarrassment of his bladder being full, having to go. They’ve done this before, but only ever in person. Hyunwoo there to keep Changkyun grounded, to keep him calm. Without the older man there to take care of him, Changkyun feels frantic, unstable, like he’s not just going to pee his pants, but also lose his mind, with want, with _ need _ . He needs Hyunwoo, needs his big hands on his body, his steadying presence. But Hyunwoo isn’t there, he’s busy preparing for his solo stage for their upcoming tour. Changkyun knows he shouldn’t be bothering him. Changkyun doesn’t even _ know _ why he’d initiated this. What it was going to even accomplish. He just misses Hyunwoo, he supposes. 

Changkyun curses under his breath, squirms in his seat. The feeling of pressure in his belly is getting worse, the need to pee bubbling under his skin. He picks his phone back up, _ please? _

Hyunwoo must be on break because his reply comes quickly. _ No, baby. I said no. _

_ can i earn it? _Changkyun texts back desperately. 

_ Yes. _

_ What are you going to do for me when we both get home?_ Hyunwoo replies.

_ anything, _ Changkyun texts back, and he _ means _ it, deep down in his bones. Anything Hyunwoo wants, to use him, do what he wants with him. But, really, Changkyun gives him everything and anything every night, he can’t resist. Hyunwoo’s his everything, his heart, his soul. But he’ll give Hyunwoo anything just the same, so long as it means he’s allowed to go.

_ Good boy. _

_ Set a timer for five minutes and when it goes off you can go. _

Changkyun lets out a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, air harshly pushing out of his lungs. He quickly exists the messages app, setting the timer. The first minute passes by, seconds long but his bladder cooperating. When the timer counts down to four minutes, though, Changkyun’s body starts to give in to the need to pee. Changkyun can feel the desperation building in his stomach, a pang shooting through him, low in his gut. 

_ i need to go _

_ please _Changkyun texts, fingers desperately pressing against the screen of his phone.

Hyunwoo texts back quickly. _ I know the timer hasn’t finished yet, baby. _

Changkyun groans loudly, and the noise jostles the liquid in his stomach, sends his body reeling And Changkyun begins to panic, the pressure in his bladder too strong. He can feel a few drops of urine leave his cock, but he does his best to stave off the stream of liquid threatening to come out of him. He picks his phone back up. _ hyunwoo please i just peed myself a little :c _

_ Aw, poor baby. _Hyunwoo teases.

_ can i go _

_ please_ Changkyun pleads.

_ How much longer is left on the timer? _Hyunwoo asks.

_ two and a half minutes _

_ When it gets down to one and a half minutes, you can turn it off and go. Can you hold on just a little bit longer for me, baby? _And Changkyun can hear the tone of voice Hyunwoo would say it all in, gentle but firm, confident that Changkyun would do as he says.

_ i can try _

Changkyun stops texting then, puts his phone down on his desk, timer open and staring up at him. His leg starts to bounce again, nervous without the distraction of his phone. Changkyun squirms in his seat, hips moving as the feeling of being about to pee himself comes back to him. He swears another few drops dribble out, but, thankfully, as he looks down to check, his pants aren’t stained. 

_ i think i peed myself again :( _

_ 30 seconds more tho _he sends Hyunwoo.

_ You can do it, baby. I know you can. _

Changkyun smiles down at his phone. As weird as this situation is, Hyunwoo’s still being so soft and caring about it, the wonderful, supportive boyfriend he always is. It makes Changkyun want to cry, dual sensations of his full bladder and his fuller heart fighting over which will win out in his mind. 

Changkyun watches as the seconds tick down, impossibly slow, finally reaching the time Hyunwoo had specified. Changkyun rushes to close out of the timer and open up the messages app. 

_ times done, brb, love u _

Changkyun shoots off the text before ripping open the door to his studio and running down the hallway to the bathroom. He makes it just in time, furiously ripping open his pants in the process, but it’s a near thing. When Changkyun finishes and gets back to his studio, he checks his phone. 

_ Proud of you, baby. _

**Author's Note:**

> if u've made it this far, thank u for reading!!! 💕


End file.
